thomas_the_tank_engine_seriesfandomcom-20200213-history
Season 6 (Thomas' Sodor Adventures)
The sixth season of Thomas' Sodor Adventures will air in September 2016. Episodes # The New Diesel Fuel - All the Diesels start breaking down because of some new fuel and Thomas has to rescue them. # Percy and the Problem with Snakes - Toby tries to get Percy over his fear of snakes. # Fred, Sir Handel and Duncan - Fred, Sir Handel, and Duncan get into an argument about who is to blame for a near-accident. # Samson's Waste Dump - When Whiff is sent to the works after an accident at the waste dump, Samson becomes in charge, but doesn't quite get the hang of it. # Belle the Brave - Belle has a fear of high winds, which gets in the way of a rescue up by Kirk Machan. # Molly and the Fish - Arthur has to go the Steamworks for a service, so Molly takes charge of his fish duties. However, she gets embarrassed when others make fun of her smell. # Fred and Colin - Fred is sent to the Wharf, but he doesn't get on very well with Colin. # Mystery Coming Through - Charlie claims he saw a phantom, but nobody believes him, so Emily tries to get to the bottom of the mystery. # Overheated! - Dennis decides to use the excuse that he's overheated to get out of work. # Windy Skiff - During a windstorm, Skiff's anchor breaks and he sails along the Arlesburgh-Harwick Branch Line. # American Engines - Hank meets Sam, but the two form a rivalry. # Name Calling! - The engines start making insulting names about each other. # Thumper Helps Out - Thumper is sent to work with The Pack. # Marion and Ned - Ned is sent to the Clay Pits, and Marion is excited to meet another steam shovel. # I'm the Leader - Rex and Mike argue about who is the leader of the Arlesdale Railway. # Toad and Hector - Toad gets scared when Hector returns to The Little Western. # Sidney's Search Party - Sidney helps Farmer McColl find his lost sheep. # Too Loud for Murdoch - Murdoch is sent to work at a construction site, but he soon is annoyed with all the noise. # Cold for Christmas - Rheneas is upset when one of his passengers' sons is sick for Christmas. # Bulgy the Humbug - Bulgy hates Christmas and starts making it miserable for the road vehicles, so they decide to hold a Christmas party for him. # A Boring Christmas - When the Clay Pits close for the winter, Bill and Ben are sent to Tidmouth to shunt trains. # Diesel's Christmas Surprise - Paxton plans a Christmas surprise for Diesel to make him happy. # Ryan and the Snow - Ryan doesn't like snow, but when a large snowdrift falls onto the line, he has to push the snow out of the way. # Timothy the Ghost Engine - After the twins tease Molly, Timothy decides to teach Bill and Ben a lesson. # James and the Royal Train - When Queen Elizabeth comes back to Sodor, James wants to pull the Royal Train. # Edward and the Express - Edward proves to Gordon he can pull the Express. Characters * Thomas * Edward * Henry * Gordon * James * Percy * Toby * Duck * Donald and Douglas * Oliver * Bill and Ben * Geoffrey * Emily * Arthur * Murdoch * Spencer * Molly * Neville * Rosie * Stanley * Hank * Charlie * Scruff * Belle * Porter * Timothy * Samson * Sam * Ryan * Diesel * Daisy * BoCo * Mavis * Bear * The Works Diesel * Derek * 'Arry and Bert * Diesel 10 * Salty * Dennis * Dart * Den * Sidney * Paxton * Norman * Philip * Flynn * Stafford * Winston * Marion * Skarloey * Rheneas * Sir Handel * Peter Sam * Duncan * Victor * Luke * Rusty * Fred * Rex * Mike * Annie and Clarabel * Henrietta * Toad * Trevor * Bulgy * Cranky * Thumper * Jack * Ned * Kevin * Colin * The Fat Controller * Jem Cole * Queen Elizabeth II * Miss Jenny * Harvey (cameo) * Fergus (cameo) * Hiro (cameo) * Logan (cameo) * Bertie (cameo) * Jeremy (cameo) * Owen (cameo) * Flying Scotsman (mentioned) * Stephen (mentioned) * Butch (mentioned) Bert, Mr. Percival, the rest of the Skarloey Railway, and the rest of The Pack are likely to appear. The Culdee Fell engines may also appear. Category:Seasons Category:Thomas' Sodor Adventures Category:Future Releases